Oletko rakastunut, Jaska Jokunen?
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Amadeus on ensimmäistä kertaa ihastunut ja ymmärtää vasta nyt, miksi Tellun norkoilu on ärsyttänyt häntä. (Draama, romanssi erittäin fluffyinen sellainen pre-slash tarina Amadeuksen ja Jaakon ystävyyden saamasta uudesta ulottuvuudesta)


**Otsikko:** Oletko rakastunut, Jaska Jokunen

**Fandom:** Tenavat

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Laakapalloakin tehokkaammin toimiva Fire

**Ikäsuositus:** S

**Paritus:** Amadeus/Jaska

**Tyylilaji:** Draama, romanssi erittäin fluffyinen sellainen ja hippunen synkistelyäkin mahdutettu mukaan.

**Varoitukset:** Nope

**Vastuuvapaus:** Tenavat on sarjakuva, tämä on ficci, joten jo sen luulisi kertovan jotain omistussuhteista.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Amadeus on ensimmäistä kertaa ihastunut ja ymmärtää vasta nyt, miksi Tellun norkoilu on ärsyttänyt häntä. Siitä huolimatta,__että hän pitää Jaskasta, on hänen vaikea välillä päättää, soittaako pianoa vai mennäkö pelaamaan baseballia._

**Haasteet:** Valloita fandomi - _Tenavat_ ja Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 13. luukku

**K/H:** Ikisuosikkeihini lukeutuva sarjakuva Tenavat loistaa hahmoillaan ja aikaa kestävällä huumorillaan. Valitettavasti en omaa sarjan luojan lahjoja vähäeleisestä kerronnasta, nasevasta huumorista tai mitään muutakaan niistä, mutta rakkaudesta sarjaan halusin kirjoittaa ficin siitä, en edes yritä astua mestarin saappaisiin ja tein siis tekstin omalla tyylilläni. Jokainen ensimmäisistä pätkistä pohjautuu johonkin strippiin tai sitten yhdistelmään useammasta stripistä, joista kerron lisää slashrillieni näkemän parin tarinan muodossa.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Oletko rakastunut, Jaska Jokunen?**_

Voikukkien peittämällä syöttökummulla Jaska Jokunen ymmärsi itsestään jotain perustavanlaatuista. Yleensä sillä kummulla hän koki vain pettymyksiä, tappioita ja tuskastumista. Tällä kertaa hän oli sekä onnellinen että hämmentynyt, jossain määrin jopa huolissaan.

Lämmin tunne, joka hänet täytti, ei liittynyt mitenkään peliin tai siihen, että Tellu ja Kutri olivat sanoneet lähes saman asian hetkeä aiemmin kuin Amadeus. Sillä vain Amadeuksen sanat saivat hänet tuntemaan itsensä maailman onnellisimmaksi pojaksi hetken ajan, kunnes hän tajusi, ettei pojan pitäisi tuntea sellaista toista poikaa kohtaan.

Amadeus piti häntä söpönä, jopa sana söpö oli aivan epäpoikamainen ja Jaskan olisi pitänyt kammota pelkkää ajatustakin omasta söpöydestään, mutta Amadeus voisi hänen puolestaan sanoa häntä söpöksi koko loppuelämän ja hän olisi taatusti onnellinen.

Silti hän oli ehdottomasti sitä mieltä, että kukat eivät kuuluneet syöttökummulle. Onneksi Amadeus kannatti häntä siinä asiassa ja hempeilystä huolimatta piti peliä tärkeämpänä kuin kukkasia. Jaakko ihaili toisen pojan uskollisuutta itselleen, uskalsi olla sekä herkkä että sumeilematon tilanteesta riippuen. Eikä tämä peitellyt liikutustaan kaunista musiikkia soittaessaan tai kaunistellut sanomisiaan pelikentällä.

Jos Jaakko oli rehellinen itselleen, niin hän tiesi pitävänsä enemmän Amadeuksesta kuin pienestä punatukkaisesta tytöstä. Hän toivoi, että joku päivä se, että he olivat molemmat poikia ja tykkäsivät toisistaan, ei olisi kummallista muiden silmissä. Sillä se oli hänestä yhtä luonnollista kuin Kutrin kiharat.

~*Amadeus-Jaakko*~

Jaakko tunsi itsensä petetyksi. Amadeus oli aina ennen tullut jokaiseen peliin ja harjoitukseen, jos ei ollut sairaana. Tänään poikaa ei ollut näkynyt, vaikka Jaska tiesi Amadeuksen olevan täysin terve. Ajatus siitä, että poika oli mieluummin jäänyt kotiin kuin tullut pelaamaan hänen kanssaan, satutti enemmän kuin jos kyseessä olisi kuka tahansa muu heidän joukkueestaan.

Muiden kohdalla häntä olisi harmittanut pelkästään se, ettei voitu harjoitella kunnolla koko joukkueen voimin ja se, että kentän järjestys piti pistää uusiksi. Nyt pois jääminen tuntui henkilökohtaisemmalta.

Jaska ei kuitenkaan antanut epävarmuutensa näkyä, vaan peitti sen kiukkuun marssiessaan kohti Amadeuksen kotia. Hän vaatisi vastauksen, ja sen piti olla todella hyvä tai muuten Jaakko ei vastaisi teoistaan. Jos hän vain tuntisikin itsensä yhtä varmaksi ja määrätietoiseksi sisältä kuin ulkoa.

Ovi oli auki, joten Jaska astui sisään viivyttelemättä, ettei hän ehtisi epäröidä hetkeäkään ennen Amadeuksen kohtaamista. Näky, joka hänet sisällä kohtasi, oli suorastaan häkellyttävä. Hänen paras ystävänsä istui pienen pianonsa edessä täydessä siepparin varustuksessa suojuksineen kaikkineen kypärää ja kasvosuojusta myöten.

— Halusin niin kovasti tehdä molempia, pelata ja soittaa pianoa, että päädyin tähän pisteeseen. Olen silti samassa pisteessä, koska pelkät varusteet eivät tee peliä. Soittaminen on harvoin yhtä nuivaa, kuivaa ja väkinäistä kuin tänään, vain mollisoinnut tuntuvat luonnistuvan, mutta niiden soittaminen masentaa vain entisestään, Amadeus vuodatti heti Jaakon nähdessään.

— Ei se silti muuta sitä asiaa, että et tullut paikalle. Ilman sinua ei pelistä tule mitään, olet ainoa pätevä pelaaja ja me muodostamme yhdessä hyvän tiimin, jonka varassa koko pelin pyöriminen on. Joukkue tarvitsee sinua, Jaakko totesi, vaikka olisi halunnut sanoa tarvitsevansa Amadeusta enemmän kuin joukkue tai peli.

— Joukkueesta suurin osa ei kyllä yhtään innosta pelaamiseen, vaikka pelaamisesta pidänkin. Tellu haluaa vain vaimokseni, Kutri on narsisti ja Eppu jauhaa suuresta kurpitsasta. Sinä ja Ressu olette ainoat siedettävät pelaajat, ja Ressu on koira, joten on yllättävää, kuinka paljon haluan tulla pelaamaan. Se on oikeastaan yksin sinun ansiotasi, Amadeus totesi itsekin yllättyneenä listansa lopuksi.

Jaakko tunsi vatsassaan jälleen sitä hassua lepatusta kuin siellä olisi parvi perhosia. Hän tiesi, että oli parempi jättää mainitsematta niistä Ressulle, sillä koira oli äärimmäisen suojeleva lintujen ja perhosten suhteen. Eikä hän halunnut kertoa siitä Amadeuksellekaan, vaikka poika olikin suoraan sanonut pitävänsä Jaakosta. Sillä oli eri asia tykätä jostakin paljon kaverina, mutta Jaakon tuntemukset muistuttivat enemmän ihastusta, ja se voisi saada Amadeuksen muuttamaan mielensä.

— Mikä sitten tekee soittamisesta niin mahtavaa, että se saa sinut jäämään pois harjoituksista? En yritä haukkua harrastustasi, vaan ymmärtää sinua paremmin, Jaska kiirehti selittämään kysymyksensä päätteeksi ja oli punastua, sillä se kuulosti melkein hempeilyltä.

— Musiikki, varsinkin Beethovenin, on jotain niin kaunista, että sen tuntee syvällä sielussa asti. Se saa tuntemaan asioita, joita en uskoisi voivani kokea koskaan. Se auttaa ilmaisemaan kaikkea mahdollista, sitä mikä maailmassa on kaunista ja mikä surullista. Maailma olisi ankea ja tyhjä ilman musiikkia. Voit nojata flyygeliin, niin soitan sinulle rakkaimman kappaleeni, olen aina toivonut voivani soittaa sinulle, mutta yleensä Tellu valtaa sen paikan eikä se tunnu oikealta.

Jaska istui lattialle, kuten Amadeus pyysi, vaikka se tuntuikin hassulta juuri siksi, että Tellu oli siinä paikassa niin usein. Ihan kuin hänkin olisi kerjäämässä pusuja Amadeukselta. Ajatus sai perhosparven jälleen lepattamaan ja Jaakko käänsi nopeasti kasvonsa pois Amadeuksesta, koska hän punastui oikein urakalla. Hänen ystävänsä ei tuntunut huomaavan tilanteessa mitään omituista, vaan ensimmäiset sävelet kaikuivat soittimesta ja kulkivat läpi Jaakon värähdellen hänen selkärangassaan.

Hän ei ollut arvannutkaan, kuinka voimakkaasti musiikin saattoi tuntea flyygelistä. Musiikki oli aina ollut aineetonta hänen mielessään, mutta nyt se sai myös fyysisen muodon, siitä huolimatta hän yritti keskittyä kappaleeseen, jota Amadeus soitti, enemmän korvillaan kuin kehollaan.

*~Jaakko-Amadeus~*

Joulu oli jo ovella ja Jaska halusi tienata muutaman dollarin joululahjarahaa, jotta saisi jotain kivaa Amadeukselle. Tänä vuonna oli kuitenkin kovin heikosti lunta, joten lumitöillä ei juuri muuta saanut kuin parikymmentä senttiä taskunpohjalle jos sitäkään. Hän sai idean, kun kuuli naapurin valittavan kovaan ääneen sitä, kuinka harvaneulaisia ja kalliita valmiit koristekranssit olivat nykyisin.

Jaakko osti niillä saamillaan senteillä rautalankaa, koristenauhaa ja paineli metsään keräämään kuusen oksia. Seuraavat päivät hän ahersi sormet kirvellen kransseja. Kun hänellä oli kymmenkunta kranssia valmiina, Jaska lähti kierrokselle naapurustoon. Ensimmäinen talo, jonka ovikelloa hän soitti, ei tuottanut tulosta, mutta vähitellen ostajia alkoi löytyä etenkin, kun hän pyysi Ressun avukseen.

Sallikin innostui kranssien myynnistä, kun hän näki kuinka tuottoisaa se oli. Siitä seurasi se, että Jaakko keskittyi tekemään lisää kransseja, kun Salli kierteli Ressun kanssa myymässä niitä. Salli osoittautui tehokkaaksi myyjäksi, niin tehokkaaksi, että Jaakolta loppuivat niin havut kuin muutkin tarvikkeet, puhumattakaan hänen sormistaan, joilla ei enää voinut tehdä mitään.

Eikä Jaakko ollut ainoa, joka vastusti Sallin myyntivimmaa. Ressun kuono ja tassut eivät tulisi kuntoon vielä jouluksikaan, jos tämä jatkaisi elävänä myyntitelineenä. Ressun ja Sallin vaadittua osuutensa kranssimyynnistä saaduista tuotosta, ei Jasulle jäänyt paljonkaan rahaa.

Hän päätyi ostamaan Beethovenin levyn ja vähän kauniimpaa koristenauhaa, hän teki vielä yhden kranssin, huolellisemmin kuin aiemmat, vaikka sormia kuinka kivisti. Hän oli etsinyt siihen kauneimmat oksat ja muutaman marjatertun, koko komeuden hän kruunasi sillä kauniilla koristenauhalla, jonka reunoissa oli kimalletta. Kun hän oli saanut mestariteoksensa valmiiksi, Jaska marssi Amadeuksen luokse ja antoi levyn sekä kranssin ihastukselleen lahjaksi.

— Hyvää joulua, hän sai sanotuksi punastumatta.

— Kiitos, tämä kranssi on tosi hieno, eikä minulla ole tätä levyä vielä kokoelmassani. Sinä olet nähnyt todella vaivaa, kiitos vielä kerran ja hyvää joulua myös sinulle, Amadeus sanoi ja kumartui antamaan suukon Jaakon poskelle.

Silloin Jaakko punastui, mutta siitä huolimatta hän oli varma, että se oli kaikkien aikojen paras joululahja.

*~Hyvää Joulua~*

...

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
